


A Helping Hand

by kipsi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drinking, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick thinks that flirting with the kid is going to make Len do something finally himself. Well, he's not wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/gifts), [dumb_fallen_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_fallen_angel/gifts).



Len was nursing his third drink of the night when he saw Barry Allen walking into the bar and taking a seat from the bar counter, ordering a drink.

He hadn't known that the kid actually drank alcohol, he seemed like one of those goody-two shoes that were always role models even at school. Not that he was exactly surprised seeing him here. The kid _was_ twenty-five, alright.

He was surprised to see him in _this_ bar, though. It wasn't that well-known and the place definitely wasn't that fancy either. _And_ the regulars were mostly criminals. He wondered if Barry knew that. Didn't look like it, though.

The kid looked so out of place it was amusing.

It was a good thing really that he had chosen a corner table that wasn't that visible from where Barry was sitting.

"Snart," his thoughts were interrupted by Mick, who tapped a finger against his own bottle of beer.

"What is it, Mick?" He asked then, shifting his eyes to regard the man who gave him a look.

"You gonna go flirt with him or what? Ain't gonna watch you mope the whole night and tomorrow if ya don't even try."

Len narrowed his eyes at Mick at the words, his hand gripping his glass with more force. "None of your business, _Mick_."

"Sure is if you're gonna be a pain in the ass later on," Mick smirked at him.

" _Mick_."

"Lis told me to get ya laid."

" _I'm going to kill her_."

"Sure you are. Now go to talk to the kid or _I_ will."

Len glared at him. He was _not_ going to do anything just because Mick or Lisa told him to. He leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms at the other in annoyment.

"Alright then," Mick growled and stood up, Len watching in disbelief how the pyromaniac stretched and started to make his way to where Barry was sitting, staring at his drink.

\--

"You gonna drink that?" The gruff voice startled Barry out of his thoughts, not having realized that he had suddenly company.

Turning to face the man on his left he almost had a heart attack, his insides doing a weird thing, his stomach dropping with dread and his heart skipping a beat at the same time. He was face to face with none other than Heatwave. Mick Rory.

Barry felt his heart picking up speed. What was he doing here? No, scratch that. This was a bar. What was he doing, talking to him?! Was his identity blown?! Had Cold told him-

Time slowed down around him and Barry realized that he was panicking again. Shit. Though, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing right now.

He took a better look of the man's, Rory's, face.

No recognition in his eyes, just curiosity. Didn't still answer to his question; Why was he talking to him?

Barry swallowed thickly, tried to calm his heartbeat. His surroundings started to move again at normal pace. Yet he didn't feel relieved with the man's eyes on him, looking at him, his gaze _contemplative_.

Barry wet his suddenly dry lips. "No, it- it's not really what I hoped for," he replied then, remembering the question that the man had asked. The drink wasn't really a good one.. especially since he couldn't get drunk anymore. The flavor was what mattered the most to him nowadays anyway.

Rory gave him a look before _stealing his drink and downing it in one go_. Barry's mouth dropped open a bit at the sight. What was he doing?!

The man made a face. "Fucking disgusting. Lemme order ya somethin' that's _actually_ good," he said then, getting the bartender's attention easily.

Barry couldn't help but just stare. Heatwave was buying him a drink??

It didn't take long till he had a new drink in front of him, Barry eyeing it suspiciously at first before Rory _laughed_ at him and told him to taste it. It was weird, the other being like this with him.. and that was when Barry realized that Heatwave was actually pretty close to him too, leaning on his elbow on the counter and _watching_ him.

_Oh. Shit._

Barry turned his attention back to the drink, trying to gather his thoughts and yeah no- this was totally happening right now? Right? This wasn't a dream.. though why would he even dream about something like this-

He felt the other's warmth close to him and that was when he picked up the glass in front of him and downed the whole fucking thing in one go because what the hell was happening?!?

And damn the drink _was_ good.

" _Wow_ ," he breathed out, and felt himself blushing then.. and nope this wasn't a good thing at all.

"Knew it, ya like it _sweet_ ," Rory smirked at him, and Barry felt the heat in his cheeks increasing. _Fuck_.

"Ya like it hot, too, hm?" the man's rough voice made Barry swallow thickly. He hadn't thought- he had never thought that this would happen to him.

That was when he felt another warm presence behind his back, and Rory's eyes were now dancing with amusement. Barry frowned, confused, until he heard the familiar voice almost against his ear.

"N _ice_ to see you here, Barry," Cold drawled, his voice having an unusual darker tone to it, making Barry shudder. "You've already met _Mick_ ," he continued then, his voice sharper when addressing his friend. Barry blinked.

"Ah- uh, yeah, um," he stammered then, Mick seemingly amused by this. "I'm.. Barry," he finished lamely then, and Mick let out a gruff laugh.

"Ya know each other? Shoulda said something, Snart. I'll leave ya two to be," Mick grinned then and walked away, leaving Barry more baffled than before.

That was when Cold took the seat where Mick had been sitting, giving him a look.

"Another one?" The man asked him then, motioning to his empty glass.

Barry blinked at him. Well, this night couldn't get any worse, right?

"Uh, sure."

Snart smirked at him and Barry had to force his gaze to the drink that was placed in front of him.

Maybe it could get worse. This was Cold, after all.


End file.
